Gossip
by Daianta
Summary: Bobby and Crowley secretly discover why Sam goes to bed early. Sabriel and Destiel fluff.


**Gossip**  
>Daianta<p>

_Word Count: 1,470_

_I had this really random urge to write Sabriel fluff... So here it is. I imagined them being found out by someone unlikely, and thought Crowley would be the best option for it. :)  
>This is short, but it's kind of my normal writing length. I'd usually have a bit more substance to this, though.<br>On a [considerably] lighter note, I met Mark Sheppard Saturday just gone! (9th __ July) He was at London's Comic Con :D I went there when I found out he was there... I also saw K9. As in the. Original. K9. I could have died! 3  
>Dear... My AN is getting super long. I'd better stop. <em>

_Umm... Mentions of Destiel, too! Because it's amazing and is my OTP. _

* * *

><p>Bobby was many things; a hunter, a cantankerous man and a damn good liquor drinker, but a gossip he was not. He knew when to keep his mouth shut; he knew when to speak his mind. He had remained quiet when Dean had come to him, hurriedly, when he had arrived at his house with Sam, and informed him that Castiel, the angel of Thursday, was to stay with him.<p>

Bobby had always thought of Dean's sexuality as a strange thing; there was no way on this Earth that he was straight. The eyes at Doctor Sexy were enough. The thing was, Bobby understood where Dean was coming from when it came to Cas. The angel had saved him; risen him from Hell and put him back together.

Dean, Sam and Castiel had been at Bobby's house for over two weeks now. They had decided to take a quick step back from the hunting game now that they were all in one piece after halting the Apocalypse; Lucifer back in his cage and Heaven put back into order by a sudden presence. In Cas' words, God had returned home.

The invasion of hunters into his home was never a bad thing, there was always something Bobby could make the others do; scrap cars in the yard that needed moving, seals that needed repairing. He daren't call it help; he referred to it as a labour, paying for their stay at his home. Bobby loved them as his own, but _damn_ the Winchesters annoyed them sometimes.

Not only were they annoyingly loud at times, they were hypocritical too. They were not willing to accept change, no matter how mundane or simple it was.

For six months after the averted Apocalypse, Bobby had a regular visitor to his house. It wasn't for long, they didn't talk much, simply sat around drinking, discussing the latest monster killings like it was the London Stock Exchange. In other words; Crowley.

He had turned up in Bobby's living room at ten O'clock on the dot, as per usual. However, quick-thinking Sam had thrown something sharp at him and caused him to leave again. Dean had raged and shouted, threatening to summon Crowley and exterminate him through exorcism. Castiel had remained oddly silent, a clear-eyed look at Bobby that he really, _really_ didn't want. It wasn't pity, it was more akin to understanding.

However, tonight was Bobby's lucky night. Dean and Castiel were upstairs, doing God knows what, and Sam was sleeping in his room, the door firmly locked. Bobby didn't want to think about that either. Sam had been going to bed early the whole time he had been at the house. It was beginning to grate on Dean, and Bobby was more confused by it than anything. Sam was not a growing boy anymore, nor was he doing anything too strenuous to make him tired.  
>Dean was at a loss, Bobby was confused.<p>

He poured himself a drink, back to the room. It was silent, and there was a barely audible sound as someone stepped into the room.

"Honestly, Bobby. Those Winchesters need to reign in their anger sometimes."

The voice wasn't angry, more amused than anything. Bobby turned around and handed him a drink, settling himself into a chair with half-hearted interest.

Crowley sat opposite him, a deck of cards on the table between them. Almost like a ritual.

The fact that the demon had been visiting an old hunter for months on end was a strange fact, but the universe was as fucked up as it was ever going to get; one more spanner in the works mustn't hurt that much.

"To be fair, Crowley, Sam didn't expect you to appear in my living room. They're here taking a break,"

"How lovely," Crowley smirked, taking a sip from his drink, "I wasn't aware hunters could have holidays."

Bobby rolled his eyes and shuffled the deck expertly, dispensing cards at the end. He ensured the door was locked before the demon came in, and he knew that Dean would be occupied. Sam wouldn't come down after he'd told them he'd gone to bed, so Bobby knew that no one would interrupt their card game.

"Anything new on your end?" He enquired, moving the cards in his hand around to better suit his needs. He watched Crowley over the top do the same, face impassive; a perfect poker-face.

"Just stupid bloody demons," He sighed, "I know I've said this before... Demons are disgusting little things. You introduce a dog to a new thing, they get used to it and carry on. Not demons. They insist on making things as hard as possible."

The ex-hunter smirked, dropping a six of hearts onto the pile. "As weird as it sounds, I know what you mean. Hunters can be the dumbest people on earth at times. All mouth, no tact."

"Figures. Why would you need a brain when you're perfectly content to swing your muscles around?"

Bobby scowled as Crowley dropped an eight on the pile, before depositing another card. Bobby picked up.

"The plot thickens," Crowley said suddenly. He looked over his shoulder then up at the ceiling behind him, laying his cards down so the hunter could not see them.

"What is it?"

"It would seem the youngest Winchester is not alone in his room."

"It's probably Dean or Cas..."

Crowley shook his head.

"For a start, it's a supernatural being. Secondly, it's an angel. And if Cas is still on top of Dean, who is left?"

Bobby looked confused, "There are no other angels that come here. They aren't able to find Dean and Sam anyway."

"Well they have. It seems they don't mean him any harm."

Crowley grimaced and turned back to face Bobby.

"Singer, there's an Archangel currently straddling the boy. Why is it the Winchesters get such luck? They wouldn't be able to survive five minutes without some form of divine intervention."  
>"Well, Sam has been locking his door and going to bed early. You know? Too early for a kid of his age."<p>

Crowley bit back a laugh, "I think Sam's getting lucky, don't you? From Dean and Cas' perspective, I'd assume they were good too."

"Crowley, I'd rather not think of what the boys are doing up there. Please." He added the last word after a hesitant pause, not used to manners with a demon.

But if one shows you respect, you must return it. He sincerely wished the boys luck with whatever scheme they had involved themselves in this time, but he would be sure to further sound-proof his room from now on. Or leave whenever the Winchesters decided to visit.

He plucked his cards from the table neutrally, eyeing Crowley's, as if trying to see through them to know what he had.

"Change my cards back, Crowley. Cheating will not make you a winner."

"I didn't touch them. Perhaps you're just going senile."

Bobby let out a laugh that sounded like a hiss, "Play fair, or I will get the holy water."

* * *

><p>Sam sighed as the Archangel fitted himself into place in his shoulder. Gabriel was only a tiny thing against Sam's huge frame, but it felt like they had been built to fit together. Their legs were tangled together under the duvet, bare chests touching. Gabriel's cheek was by his neck, a hand stroking his side while the other rested in Sam's hair. Sam had his arms wrapped around the Archangel's torso, preventing his escape.<p>

"You know, I'd love to be able to wake up with you in the morning. Sneaking around is getting kinda old."

"Well don't, then. No one is stopping you from dating me." Gabriel retorted, voice muffled from his position and from his tiredness.

Sam huffed, and snuggled into the bed more.

He loved Gabriel, he really did, but that man did not understand Sam's reasons for stepping around their secret relationship. How would Dean take it if he found out that the angel that had killed him time and time again was now in a relationship with his brother? Of course, it would be hypocritical of Dean to disallow the angel-human relationship, being in one himself with Castiel, but Dean would draw the line somewhere.

"Sam... I don't want to worry you, but there's a demon sitting at a table with Bobby."

"Huh?" Sam was groggy, half asleep. He didn't know how much time had passed. With the angel, probably not long. Gabe tired him out sometimes. It was like babysitting a hyperactive child.

Sam knew who it was though, even as he fell back asleep.

Crowley was a demon, a man unable to be trusted. He lied and cheated, bargained deals for souls and ran Hell. But sometimes, he was the only friend Bobby had.

"I don't want to do anything, Sam. I don't wanna leave!"

He sounded petulant, a child who was cranky from not enough sleep. Sam rolled over, the force knocking Gabriel from his straddled position into a hugging one. He rested his head on the crown of Gabriel's.

"Sleep, then. If people find out about us, let them find out." He knew mirroring his angel's words normally worked.

Gabriel smiled into Sam's skin.

"I bet you Dean will find us in the morning."

Sam, knowing better, refrained from speaking.

* * *

><p>I really think there's something wrong with the spacings tonight... It just didn't want to work. I hope all you people out there aren't reading a wall of text..<br>Because that would be bad. I really should get some sleep.

Goodnight, and see you later.  
>Daianta<p> 


End file.
